War against the Saiyans
by Devilvidel
Summary: Rating increased Vegeta is 10 and a prisoner of Frieza as part of a deal to protect his home planet. What will he do when Frieza wants to wage war on Planet Vegeta to destroy all life on it?
1. Chapter 1

****

War Against the Saiyans

****

Disclaimer - _I don't own dbz so don't sue!_

****

A.N. _Hey guys guess who? Well I'm just writing this fic while I build up more ideas for my Desire fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one, I worked so hard on it!_

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was cold. So very cold. 

Icicles hung from the hair of the young boy, hair raised up so far it could almost reach the moon high above. His breath formed clouds in front of him that quickly turned to small blocks of clear crystal. He could not feel his toes nor his fingers…and blowing on them wasn't working. His breath was no longer warm…like the rest of him.

The desolate land around him raised no form of emotion on his face. The snow-covered land beneath his feet was slowly crushed into icy puddles as he trampled on. Even though the boy looked alien in the cold, he appeared to know just which way to go. Looking around, as if to find some form of life, the boy sighed. It was hard to believe that anyone could possibly live in such a place…a place with no sun to heat it, with no vegetation to bring life…how could anyone possibly survive here?

Not that the boy cared. All he cared about was himself…and all he wanted to do was to get off this horrible place. But there appeared to be no way out. However the boy knew that there was someone waiting for him…someone lying in a cave in the mountain up ahead. He knew that running away would be an easier option…but he just couldn't do that. His pride was too strong…no the ten year old knew that he had to face the being in the cave as he would only be captured if he ran away. And then what? He would be brought back to the being and punished for his behaviour. Perhaps even killed…oh yes the being could destroy him very easily. But he wouldn't do it slowly…no. He would drag it out so that the boy would suffer a long and agonising death. 

Quickening his pace the boy made his journey towards the cave. He did not run however, he did not want to give the being the satisfaction of knowing that he could not last in the cold weather. He was warm-blooded, this was no place for him…and the being knew it. As did his henchmen. They must have done, it was obvious just from the glares and the sneers they gave him as he was cast out into the cold. A little game they said…survive out here for a day and your loyalty will be proven. The boy had done as asked but, at one point, had thought that he might die out on the lonesome planet. Company was not an issue for he needed none. The boy had been alone for most of his life and had grown to resent company. No…the problem was his health. He didn't want to become ill or weak as the being would just make fun of him and then leave his henchmen to knock him unconscious. Or worse…the being would do it himself and then, the boy knew, there would be nothing left of him.

Approaching the cave, the boy stared up at the huge wooden door covering the entrance. He briefly pondered as to where the wood came from but then decided that wasn't an issue. Knocking on the door, the boy waited a few seconds before slowly opening it. He peered inside and then was almost knocked over when an energy blast flew over. Fortunately the blast hit the door instead. Then a voice boomed out and echoed around the cave…

"Knock next time Vegeta or I won't miss."

"Yes Lord Frieza," Vegeta said, gritting his teeth.

Walking towards the lizard, he could see a horrible grin appearing on his face. Vegeta knew what he was grinning at. He knew his face was as blue as the sky, but he didn't care…not now that he was in warmth again. 

Vegeta despised the small figure in front of him. He detested him with all his might…and yet he could do nothing to show it. For although the ten year old boy was a prince was enormously power, he was still a slave…a slave to someone who had power far exceeding his own. 

At first life with Frieza had not bothered Vegeta. He had been able to improve his Saiyan powers and purge planets were he could listen to others scream for mercy. He had enjoyed that…Frieza had said that it was all part of the test…

He had been taken from his father five years ago as a deal. Frieza would not blow up his home planet if King Vegeta let Frieza have has son. Vegeta did not believe it when his father had said yes…at that moment, he despised his father. He knew his father was stronger than he was…could he not take down Frieza? No…he could not. So he was taken away to live with Frieza and in all of the five years he had been with him, Vegeta had never been to Frieza's home planet. Frieza had never even spoken of it until two weeks ago. 

Vegeta knew that his cold day on the planet was his own fault…his own inquiring little ten-year-old mind. He did not realise that Frieza was an ice-jin…that Frieza was as cold as the weather that surrounded the dark and miserable planet.

"So…I see you have survived. Perhaps I underestimated you Vegeta, you are stronger than you look. And look at you now…you look just like your father."

At the mention of his father, Vegeta glared at the ice-jin. He did not speak, as he knew he would be severely punished, but he couldn't wait for the day that he could finally take his revenge out on Frieza. However, at the moment, he would have to stay silent, as he knew his power was still no match for him.

Frieza smirked at the young saiyan power continuing, "Ah Vegeta…perhaps you would like to know why Zarbon, Dodoria and myself brought you here?"

Vegeta said nothing.

"Well…I shall tell you anyway. Do you recall the deal I made with your father five years ago?"

A startled look crossed Vegeta's face. What was Frieza up to…?

"Well we have come back here to my home planet because I have decided that you bunch of monkeys are no use to me anymore. Yes…I think I shall have to back out on my deal Vegeta. I think it's time I did a little exterminating of the vermin in this universe…starting with Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta dug his fingernails into his palms. No…he could he? A frown furrowed his face.

"Something wrong Vegeta? You know that you will be immune right? You are too much use to me to be terminated."

| Yeah…at the moment… |

Vegeta glared at the ice-jin. He knew that he would only have to make the ice-jin angry and then he would be in the same position as the others on his home planet. He did not care much for them but if there was no planet then he would have nothing to rule over…and he would have to stay with Frieza all the time…or until Frieza wasted him too.

"Frieza no! You can't! I…"

The boy was interrupted by a sharp punch in the stomach. Grabbing his middle, the boy uttered a painful groan as blood started to drip from his mouth and down to his chin. He bent over in pain and collapsed to the floor. Frieza rose from his chair and walked over to the side of Vegeta, kicking him so hard that he flew across to the other side of the cave and hit the cave wall. This time, blood started to seep down from his forehead. He tried to place his hand up to stop the bleeding but to no avail. Frieza had grasped his hand before he could put it there.

"Now listen to me you hairy primate. Do not argue with me…I am a million times stronger than you are or ever will be. Any more behaviour like this and I will see to it that you never breathe again," Frieza hissed.

Vegeta tried not to cry out as Frieza crushed the hand he was holding before letting it fall limp. He clutched his hand with his other hand but knew that it would not heal unless he was allowed a turn in the regeneration tank. And that would only happen if…

"I apologise Master Frieza." 

Stepping away from the boy, Frieza sneered. "You are weak boy…just like your father."

Vegeta covered his mouth with his unbroken hand. He knew that if anymore words escaped his lips, Frieza would surely destroy him. And he needed to be alive…he needed to destroy the beast.

Looking down on the boy, Frieza smirked. "Don't you worry…the planet will get a warning before I order the other ice-jin's to attack. Only one minute but they will get a warning!"

Frieza's laugh echoed around the cave. Vegeta knew that he had to do something…if the planet had enough time…

"Master Frieza…when will the attack be?"

"In two days…gives my men more time to build up their strength…not that they will need to use much of it."

And with that…Frieza disappeared through a door at the back of the cave…leaving Vegeta beaten and broken on the cold damp floor.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A.N. _So…what do you think? Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

War Against the Saiyans Chapter 2:

Disclaimer - I don't own dbz so don't sue!

****

* * *

He felt like he was floating. Like nothing mattered. Something was pulling him away…a yearning…a desire. A desire to help.

To help? But why? He had never helped anyone in his ten-year life. He had enjoyed the suffering of others, he had loved to hear them cry for mercy. And of course, he had shown them none. But now, the fate of his own people lay in the hands of a creature that was far stronger than the sun, the moon, and the stars. A creature that took pleasure in tormenting others…who seemed to have passed on this pleasure to the Prince.

He screamed out in anger and bashed his crippled self against the cold cave wall. He cursed himself for being so blind…for being unable to realise that all Frieza was trying to do was turn himself into the Ice-jin. Someone who would take over from him if something happened to him. Sure he had Zarbon and Dodoria but those numbskulls had their own ideas…their own beliefs. Who could say what the world would be like if one of them took Frieza's place. No…Frieza had needed a 'blank sheet'. A child who had spent little time with others so that Frieza's influence would reign supreme through his tiny soul. That was why he had been taken away when he was so young…because his immature mind was so susceptible to Frieza's evil. 

But now…with Frieza taunting the Prince's weak self, Vegeta knew that he would no longer fall into that trap. However, it was easier to say than to act upon it. Frieza had been such a large part of his life…and he knew that it would be difficult to run away from him. Especially in his current state…with broken bones not just fractured but seemingly shattered into millions of pieces inside his small self, he knew that he would have difficulty just moving a few feet.

He knew he had to try though. But every single step he took felt like a mile. Frieza had beaten him several times in the past but never to this severity. It was almost as if the Ice-Jin knew that Vegeta would try something…that he would try to reach his planet to warn them. And as he stood, he was in no condition to do that. If he could just reach the regeneration tanks, then they might be some hope for his home planet.

Grasping onto a small icicle protruding from the cave wall, Vegeta used it to try and steady himself. He was surprised that the tiny piece of matter from the Ice-jin home could withstand his weight. It just looked so small and delicate sparkling in the small light of the cave. Vegeta gave a small chuckle as the thought of the Ice-jin's home planet helping the young Prince. It was almost as if the planet despised the Ice-jin as well.

Hearing the ice crack between his fingers, Vegeta stopped his laughing and rose up so he was standing on his feet. His legs felt weak and one felt like it was broken. He dreaded to think of how many other bones were in the same condition but realised that time was of the essence…he had to get to the regeneration tanks…and fast.

Taking one step forward, Vegeta felt like a knife had stabbed him in the side. Not that he was new to this feeling…he knew at once that his ribs were broken, explaining not only the pain but also why he was having such difficulty breathing. He hobbled forward slightly, breathing through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the searing pain going through every part of his body. It seemed like there wasn't any part of the Prince's body that the Ice-Jin hadn't torn to shreds. He knew he was weak…he knew his body was just taunting him over this factor but he also knew that he was not about to be beaten. Not by Frieza…not by his shattered body…not by anyone.

Finally reaching the entrance to the cave, Vegeta stopped to catch his breath. For a moment, he was a little scared about the factor that he might not make it to the regeneration tanks but quickly dismissed the idea…it wouldn't help his recovery if he thought in such a negative manner.

The door was closed…but not locked. However it would not have made any difference if it was, Vegeta was now so determined to escape from the icy chills of 'hell', that he used nearly all of the energy he had remaining and blasted the door away, watching the sharp shards of wood fall to the ground. He knew that Frieza would not take the act kindly but Vegeta was not concerned about the Ice-Jin's response to the broken door…though he did chuckle over the possibility of Frieza tracking down some wood for the door. Why did the Ice-Jin even have the door? It wasn't like he needed to keep warm or anything…

"Hn…I think I've done Frieza a favour by getting rid of that door. At least he can see who's waiting to see him now."

Keeping a hold of his chest, Vegeta trekked forward, knowing that Frieza's base camp was nearby. He knew that the lizard prince was just too lazy to travel too far between his throne and the camp. Even though the planet itself was not gigantic.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a cold drop touch his bare shoulder. Looking up towards the sky, he swore repetitively. It had started to snow…heavily. He knew that if he didn't find shelter soon, he would collapse from the cold. But with the snow falling so thickly, everywhere looked the same and he couldn't see a thing. Even his superior senses did not help and he cursed his ancestry from not evolving their senses further. Hadn't they ever been out in a blizzard before?

It was cold…Vegeta could feel the temperature drop with every six edged snowflake that fell. If only the circumstances were more pleasant…he wished that he could play in the iced water. He could vaguely recall one Christmas on his home planet…the first time the planet had seen snow in over a century. And for once…the planet was at peace…the planet of fighters became a planet of players. Snowball fights reigned and young children made snow angels and snowmen. Vegeta himself had made a huge snow statue of his father and was stood back admiring it when _his _men came over and destroyed the masterpiece.

And now…Frieza was going to destroy the real thing…and he couldn't allow it…not **_his_** father…

* * *

****

A.N. Sorry about the short chapter but I've been real busy lately. Please read and review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

War Against the Saiyans Chapter 3:

Disclaimer - I don't own dbz so don't sue!

* * *

The blood red planet almost seemed to glisten from the light brought about by the hot sun. Even at night, some light came from the star heating up the planet so no cold was ever felt. Except for that one time, when the sun was covered for a short period of time by another spherical object and the planet became dark…and cold.

It had snowed then, and the man remembered it well. He remembered watching the saiyan children outside carrying out snowball fights and making snow angels by lying on their back amongst the white powder and moving their limbs until no snow was left around them. These imprints would not last long though as crowds of unruly saiyan children ran through them still away, chasing after each other and staring in wonder as more snow fell from the sky.

He remembered his then only son inquiring as to what was happening. The child was only five at the time and like most children, did not know what snow looked like. In fact many of the saiyan adults were unaware of the cold sprinkles…only those who had lived all those years ago and had seen the last time the 'sky had fallen' remembered what the powder was. The man's father had told him what it was so the man was able to pass down this information to his young son. The child had just nodded and then rushed off to join his playmates outside in the cold.

The man was not used to the cold at all…and neither were the other saiyans. Where fights and battles had not ended their life, the cold knife of frosty weather had and many despaired about this factor. It made them worry…made them fear the snow. However the children were so carefree, so young that they had not yet started serious training with their fathers to become saiyan warriors and therefore were not afraid of the snow…they weren't afraid of anything.

The man thought about how much had changed since then. The planet had only been under the rule of Frieza for a year and nothing had occurred. Then, on what should have been the man's happiest day of his life, a tragedy occurred… the saiyan prince had been taken by the Ice-Jin. His partner had given birth to a son and the tragedy of the saiyan prince being taken was further marred by his partner's death. Now all he had left was his five year old son and a new-born to remind him of his partner…and then there was the panic…with the saiyan prince gone, others worried that their children would be next. And the man still feared it now, even though the Ice-Jin had not been near the planet for the past five years and had only contacted them over monitors…the man smiled and looked up at the sun…it was five years to the day…

* * *

"So Kakarott, are you ready to start your training sessions?" A voice asked from the corner of the room, peeking his head through the gap for the door. He smirked as he noticed his young brother trying, and failing, to change into his saiyan uniform.

"Big brother? Why do we have to wear these clothes? They look funny!"

The ten-year-old smirked at his brother's naivety and realised that he probably would have been beaten or worse if someone from the King's court had heard him say that.

"They are tradition Kakarott, now stop whining and hurry up…we won't be able to use this place for long!" 

Kakarott's brother, Raditz, had taken it upon himself to begin the training session for the soon to be saiyan warrior. For a reason that Raditz still did not understand, his father seemed to be worried and had ordered Raditz to start Kakarott's training early so that he could be prepared for anything. Raditz's replies that any saiyan under the age of 5 and half was not allowed to battle fell on deaf ears…but Raditz decided to carry out his father's request anyway. He knew that it would not do himself any justice to argue with the general of the saiyan army.

"Alright I'm ready big brother," Kakarott said as he stepped out through the gap and into the middle of the room where Raditz was waiting for him, "Now what do I have to do?"

"Well Kakarott…our people are a race who conquer other planets for whatever they have of value. Therefore we all need to have fairly good fighting skills and Dad has made it my job to start your training which he will then finish."

"How long does the training last big brother 'coz I want to go outside and play later."

"Kakarott…the length depends on how quickly you pick up the skills…take me for example, I have finished all of my training now and it only took me four and a half years to complete it. Some people take longer, I have many friends who are still training now."

"Four and half years?!" Kakarott scratched the back of his head, "That's a long time big brother."

"Not as long as some others take Kakarott…like I said, the quicker you learn things the quicker you get through the programme. But I have to warn you, it is pretty intense."

"What does intense mean big brother?"

Raditz rolled his eyes and realised that he would probably have to tone his level of vocabulary down so that his younger brother could understand him, "It means that it will be difficult little brother. Are you up to the challenge?"

Kakarott jumped up and down on the spot, making the chest plate of his saiyan armour rise up with every jump, "Yep yep I sure am! It'll be fun!"

Raditz shook his head and wondered whether his little brother was really ready for it. Kakarott was still young and hadn't yet grasped the concept of how crucial it was, for them to survive, to learn how to fight properly. He knew that he shouldn't question his father's judgement…but…

'I guess if he doesn't do that well, I can always tell father…'

* * *

Kakarott and Raditz's father, Bardock, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was grateful for the small amount of time that he had to rest, the life of the general of the saiyan army was tough…he hardly ever slept as the planet always seemed to be fighting against one race or another.

He smiled as he thought about his young sons, fighting together and felt a surge of pride wash over him. Even though his youngest son had yet to accomplish anything significant, Bardock thought that his birth itself was a great accomplishment. At that point in time, Bardock was the head scientist on the planet Vegeta and had managed to be the first one to see his son. He had quickly managed to read the child's power level before anyone else did and was astonished to discover that Kakarott's level was five times the amount of a normal saiyan child. Knowing that this could cause rivalry between his sons, he kept this information to himself and swore that he would tell them when they were old enough to understand.

Thinking about his sons made Bardock think back to his partner…Rabenda and he sighed slightly. He knew that it was foolish to show any weakness but he did miss her so. Everytime he looked at Kakarott, he saw her eyes staring back at him…she would have been so proud to know about her son having the strongest power level for a baby ever known on the planet…

'He probably got that level from her,' he thought.

Wiping away a small tear that he started to trickle down his face, Bardock headed out towards the room where he knew his sons were practising. It was time to pay his partner a visit before they went home to celebrate Kakarott's 5th birthday.

* * *

"Come on Kakarott, you've got to try harder then that!" Raditz shouted out as he floated just below the ceiling of the room.

"Aww…big brother that's not fair, you know I can't fly that high up yet!"

"Well you are going to have to try Kakarott if you want to get anywhere." Raditz shouted back down to the small boy. The ceiling was so high up that Kakarott looked like an ant to Raditz.

"Alright, I'll try but I don't think I will get anywhere!" Kakarott shouted back up to his brother.

Standing on a spot slightly to the left of where Raditz was floating, Kakarott closed his eyes, like he had been taught when he was younger, and concentrated on his ki energy. He slowly felt himself being lifted upwards but he did not open his eyes and instead just concentrated. Once he felt that he had reached a suitable height, he slowly opened his eyes and a huge smile crossed his face as he noticed how high he was, just a couple of feet below where Raditz was floating. Hearing footsteps walking across the floor, Kakarott looked down and smiled as he noticed his father looking up at him. However he did not realise that he was still floating upwards and despite a cry of warning coming from both his brother and his father, Kakarott collided with the ceiling.

Raditz flew over to his little brother quickly and grabbed him in a tight hug, "Are you alright Kakarott?" he asked, rubbing his brother's head. Kakarott nodded his head slightly and Raditz was surprised to see that there was not a single tear in his eyes or on his cheeks. His little brother was a brave one.

As the pair of them floated back to the ground, Raditz noted the smile on his father's face turn to a serious expression. "It's time again isn't it?" Raditz asked his father who nodded a reply.

Kakarott looked at his father and his smile quickly disappeared off his face. Even though he had not known his mother, he felt like he did from all the things his father had told him about her…everything from the way she looked to what she liked to eat. He knew that this was a serious and sombre occasion and knew not to laugh. Grabbing his father's hand and watching Raditz take the other, Kakarott slowly walked forward with the remainder of his family to go and visit the one whom they had lost five years ago.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys I hope you like this chapter it took me ages to write! Don't forget to review please!


End file.
